My Little Free Bird
by rebecca2200
Summary: Takes places in a more modern version of the 60's filled with marches, classic rock, drugs and peace. Sora goes to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin Roxas in Hollow Bastion where he becomes a rock star and meets the love of his life. S/R YAOI.LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready Sora?"

Sora looked up at the lady driving the black CRV he was currently riding in. He was on his way to his aunt's house in Hollow Bastion. He took a quick look over on the lady driving again. She was wearing a nice woman's suite and has her hair pulled tightly back in a bun behind her head. She had an obsessive-compulsive problem with tapping her knees together while she drove. Everyone has a problem these days.

"Yeah." He spoke quietly.

Recently Sora's answers had narrowed down to one or two words to sometimes none. He had grown even more silent ever since the "incident" happened back at his house. That was what the caseworkers and child support people called it while around him. They didn't give much detail in order to prevent from hurting Sora even more by talking about it. But what would it change, what was done was done.

Sora always hated being the way he was, acting like a shy small child with nothing to say. When really deep inside all he wanted to do was run around and scream at the top of his lungs "IM A PERSON TOO". But Sora was afraid still. Afraid to get to close to anyone who could maybe figure out what happened back home once he left school. He wanted to join into other student's conversations during lunch about their favorite music. Music was Sora's life. He loved music more than anything. But he wasn't the type of person to say that he loved music to listen to when he was sad like all the other kids. Sora loved to play it, and sing it. He used to have a keyboard in his room, which he would play around on, learning old symphonies for the piano and writing pieces of his own. He would sing along as his fingers danced up and down along the piano keys. He had never played for anyone before, so he wasn't sure if he was actually good or not, but he loved it anyway.

"Here we are," suite lady spoke with a smile on her face, "good old Hollow Bastion city. "

Sora stared outside at everything they passed, all the people sitting around on stoops alone, walking busily to wherever theyh ad to go, little girls playing hopscotch. There were a lot of shops, most of which looked empty from the outside.

They drove through the busiest part of the city. Suite lady thought it would be nice to let Sora get look at everything the city had to offer. Sora gawked up at the tall buildings that seemed to go on forever. There was hundreds of people speed walking around of the walkways all dressed in familiar suites as the same lady in the car with him. And they all seemed to be talking on their cell phones or looking down at their palm pilots or texting away to someone.

They continued through passing a lot of more colorful stores than the first ones he had seen. He guessed that this was where the richer people hanged around. They passed giant four-floored toy stores, and all glass Apple buildings. There were flashing billboards that advertised things like new movies coming out and the greatest make-up for women to buy in order to get that perfect complexion. Everything seemed to amaze Sora; he had never seen anything like this before. He had of course seen pictures of big cities, but he had lived on Destiny Islands for as long as he could remember. And his father was always to busy to ever take him anywhere else, and he also didn't care to either.

They drove down a couple more blocks and came to a large black windowed building with a park in front of it. They park had a lot of benches and tables where people sat to have picnics. He watched as families with young children laughed happily as they ate their tuna fish sandwiches. More kids ran around trying to get their kites to fly. Dogs jumped around grabbing Frisbees in the air ad hurriedly ran back to their owners who petted them and praised them for doing a good job.

"Well here we go, welcome to Lendbrooke Apartments. This park here is called Lendbrooke Park, the largest park in Hollow Bastion, and that big building over there are the apartments. This is where you will be staying."

Sora turned his head around to stare at the woman with his mouth open slightly. She smiled at him, "I know, it's big. Lendbrooke is the most expensive apartment building in Hollow Bastion, and the oldest, and has the biggest apartments. Really nice deal you're getting here Sora." She took a quick glance at him to make sure the last part she said didn't make him upset.

"Yeah," he agreed, "it sure is."

"Okay, room three hundred sixty-seven, here we are." This lady seemed to say that a lot. They both carried black suitcases filled with all of Sora's clothes.

A couple days after the incident Sora was told he was being sent to live with his Aunt. Officer Reynolds took him back to his house and helped him in the house and hurried him up stairs to his bedroom where he stood outside the door while he packed. The officer had to make sure Sora didn't get to close to the kitchen in case that drove Sora into a moment of shock in remembering what ha happened that night, but then again how could he forget.

"Sora hunny!" The apartment door flew open no less than three seconds after suite lady had knocked.

Sora was taken by surprise as a lady close to his mother's age came out of the apartment and grabbed him into the tightest hug he had ever received in his whole life.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you dear. Everything is going to be okay, alright?" She spoke in Sora's ear.

She backed away and held Sora by his shoulders still while she got a good look at him. "You are way too skinny hun! Just like Roxas, no matter how much I feed the kid he won't gain another pound."

"Roxas?" Sora questioned.

"Oh you know Roxas, Sora. He's your cousin of course. You two look so much alike. Practically the same face, same eyes, same hair style except the color."

While she spoke Sora was able to look at his crazy aunt also. She had pale skin and dark brown hair. Just like his mother and him. She had blue eyes too, but not like Sora and his mothers. Not that explicit blue that was so bright it could catch anyone else eyes and just make you want to stare into them forever. His aunt had heavily applied blue eye shadow and had shiny lip-gloss on. She wore pretty simple clothing for a woman living in the most expensive apartment building in Hollow Bastion.

"Oh where is that Roxas anyway?" She said in an annoyed voice. "Roxas!?" She yelled out, which made Sora jump in the air. He was not expecting something like that.

"What!?" a male voice yelled back the same way.

"Get out here wouldjya, Sora has just arrived!" Sora listened as footsteps came outside to join them all in the apartment hallway.

Sora saw his cousin Roxas step out. He was wearing his pajamas still, must be a Saturday. He had thick black-rimmed glasses on, and his hair was just as equally messy as Sora's, but different, just as his aunt had said. He had blonde hair and it was shorter. And instead of spiking in all direction it stuck to mainly only two, front and back. His eyes were blue too, but more like his aunts also, darker blue, more like the sea.

"Roxas help me get Sora's bags into the house, okay?" Sora watched as Roxas gave an annoyed sighed and slumped the next couple of steps to grab the bags from the ground.

"No, its fine, I'm okay." Sora attempted.

"Nu-uh don't even worry about it. You've just got here, of course the best we can do is show some hospitality."

Sora was even more surprised by what he saw as he entered into the house. Inside was nothing but granite over hard wood over pearly white cushions. It looked as if they had hired Tracy Hutson from Extreme Makeover: Home Edition come in and design the interior of the house herself. Everything looked so beautiful. Even the kitchen was stunning. Sora was afraid to even walk in and get something out of the fridge.

They dropped the bags on the floor and suite lady went forward to talk to Sora's aunt.

"Excuse me Mrs. Kiumero?"

"Please call me Nina." She smiled sweetly. Sora really liked her so far, she seemed like a really nice lady.

"Nina, I have some more business I have to take care of today, so if you don't mind I just need you to sign some forms to prove that Sora has arrived safely and your final agreements in taking Sora into your home."

"Oh well of course. Business is serious; trust me I understand, my husband works as a stockholder in the Bidington building. But yes, we can do that right over here in the kitchen."

The two of them walked into the kitchen. Sora could hear his aunt still talking away at poor suit ladies ear. Roxas and Sora stood there awkwardly waiting for the other to say something first.

"So," Sora decided to be the brave one and speak up, "how old are you?"

"Just turned sixteen last month. What about you?"

"I'm seventeen."

There was more silence, and then Sora decided to continue their conversation together while he could hear his aunt still talking to the suit lady.

"So, what's the name of the school ill be going to?"

Roxas gave Sora an annoyed look, "Quincins Public City High School." He spoke with a sound of distaste in his mouth. He must have really hated the school. Sora was about to ask him more about the school, but then his aunt walked back into the living room with suit lady, his aunt still talking away and the woman with a tired expression.

"Well Mrs. Kiumero," she sounded exhausted, "It has been a pleasure speaking with you. Sora, if you need anything here's my card, just give me call if you have any concerns or questions." She handed him a small stiff papered card with her name and number on it.

"Thank you." Sora replied. She smiled at him and then exited the house and closed the door behind her.

The three of them stood there silent for a couple seconds until Nina decided to start talking again.

"Well, why don't we show you the place Sora, get you accustomed to everything?"

He followed her into the kitchen where she pointed out where the cups, plates, bowls, utensils, cereal, everything that the kitchen had to offer almost. "Now I'm giving you the rest of today to ask as many questions about where everything is, but after that your on your own, alright?" she laughed out. "This is your home too now, don't be afraid to help yourself to anything in the house."

Sora really liked his aunt a lot. She seemed very sweet and outgoing and like she really cared about Sora. Roxas, he wasn't so sure if Roxas liked himself very much yet, but hopefully they would grow to be very close friends.

Nina pointed out where the Dining Room, Mr. Kiumero's office (who had told his wife to tell Sora to feel free to call him Gino or Uncle Gino if he wanted), the public bathroom, his aunt and uncle's bedroom, Roxas's bedroom, and a room they called the 'hangout room'. The hangout room was almost a mixture of an Apple store mixed with Best Buy, mixed with Blockbuster. There was a fifty-seven inch flat screen plasma TV hanging on the wall, and endless racks of music CD's and DVD's. He could tell the room was surround sound because there were speakers on the walls every seven feet. Every game system, and even a couple which he had never heard of were set up under the TV. Sora could tell Roxas really liked video games because there was entire rack just for video games. Everything from Super Smash Brothers to Resident Evil to Tekken in Japanese was sitting there, and all showed a good amount of use. The biggest leather couches sat in the center of the room facing the TV. This whole day was just filled with surprises.

"There is one more room I want to show you Sora before I take you to your bedroom." Sora nodded and followed her into another room further down the hallway. This room was even more impressive to Sora than the 'hangout room'. Antique couches and coffee tables sat in the corner. Along the walls were old paintings worth thousands Sora guessed. Everything was so intricate and beautiful. Sora kept scanning across the room, and once he had reached the other end of the room Sora couldn't help but stare. In the opposite corner of the couches, on a raise surface, was a seven foot eighteen hundred's Steinway grand piano. The wood of the piano was carved everywhere in elaborate and stunning drawings.

Sora walked forward to the piano and ran his fingers along the wood and then down the keys.

"Do you play Sora?" Nina asked.

Sora looked up and nodded at her. "Well that's good! That poor thing hasn't seen a lot of anyone while its been here. It's tuned and well taken care of, just lonely."

_'Just like me.' _Sora thought.

"Would you like to put your bags into your new room dear? You will have plenty of time to play the piano Hun." She smiled sweetly. She was happy that she had agreed to keep that thing in the house, Sora now had something to do that he was obviously very interested in.

Sora followed her into his new room. "Now I know its very plain looking, but that's only because it used to be the guest room, and I wanted to let you decorate your own room to the way you wanted."

"Thank you, for everything Aunt Nina, it's been really sweet of all three of you to do all this for me."

"Oh sweetie!" Nina swept Sora into a tight hug again; she was starting to tear up. "Your family sweetheart, and family stick together, in the good and shitty times. Of course we do all this for you."

Sora hugged back, smiling actually, for the first time since the incident.

---------------

(A/N) Alright!!! Well it's the beginning of a new story for me! c: I'm so excited to hear what everyone thinks on it.

And just so no one gets confused this is essentially a SoraxRiku AxelxRoxas story. Just so everyone knows.

Alright review review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Square Enix owns them! cx

Also special thanks to Riku-stalker for Beta reading this chapter for me!

-------------------

Melodies of soft piano playing filled the apartment of three hundred sixty-seven of Lendbrook. Sora's fingers gracefully danced along the piano keys as he played along to the notes he was reading in front of him. He was playing the Nocturne in C minor, by Chopin. Sora had grown to love Chopin now. His aunt had several music books, which still looked like they were just bought from not being used. Nina had told Sora that her and Sora's mom's mother, Sora's grandma, used to play Chopin music in the house constantly.

"Neither me nor your mother really got hold of that gene, but I suppose you do," Nina said and smiled him her genuine smile she was always more then willing to show anyone she met.

Three days had passed since Sora had gotten there. Nina hadn't pushed the 'going back to school' subject too much, because she wanted to give Sora a chance to sink into his new surroundings, and become comfortable. But, then again, it was November, and Sora was a senior. He had to talk to the school about transferring his already earned credits from Destiny Island High to his new school, Quincins Public High School. He had talked to his aunt, and tomorrow would be his first day. He was nervous but then again, he didn't really care. He wasn't going to be at this school much longer anyway, but that is what's good out of being a senior. He didn't have to make friends, which is another thing Sora had been putting a lot of thought into recently. His cousin, Roxas, he wondered if the kid had any friends himself. That sounded bad, but honestly, during Sora's time there, he had noticed that Roxas never spoke of any friends during dinner or any other time of the day. He never went out either to hang out with people, he was always either in his room, the hangout room, or the kitchen. Sora was only able to share a few words with him during the day, which was usually the normal, 'Hey, what's up?' Or sometimes Sora would ask 'Do you want to get something to eat?' or 'Do you want to watch a movie?' This was of course always answered with a solemn 'No thanks' or 'I'm okay'. He felt bad for the kid. Yeah that's right, Sora, the kid whose parents had just recently died, felt sorry for his cousin Roxas, the kid with two of the most amazing parents in all of Hollow Bastion, and most definitely, in Destiny Island. He had everything any kid could ever want.

Sora turned the page, coming to the big finish of the piece. This was his new favorite song, he felt like he knew what Chopin was thinking or going through when he had written this nocturne back in the eighteen hundreds. He was depressed, heart broken from a recent break up or let down from a lover. But Sora could tell that even though Chopin was upset and miserable, he was still so in love. Maybe not with the girl he had just lost, but in love with the feeling of being in love.

Sora knew he could relate, he had always dreamed of the day he would fall in love. He wasn't sure how this person would act or look like, but he thought this person would be the thing that mattered most in his life, and they would be so in love, and get married and go to Disney World for their honeymoon and…..

'_Okay stop, Sora, don't get ahead of yourself now. Stop thinking like such a little girl whose writing in her diary about her prince charming, this is stupid!' _Sora thought to himself.

Sora finished with the last few chords pushing with more force to give the more dramatic affect. He could hear his aunt start clapping from the kitchen, who had probably been listening to him play as she cooked dinner. Sora laughed softly to himself as he thought this. He walked into the kitchen and gave a very comical bow, like a conductor would after finishing his last symphony.

"Thank you, thank you, you were such a great crowd." Sora realized that after moving in with his aunt and uncle he started growing in touch with his more fun side. The part of him he always wanted to show.

Nina gave out a laugh, "Hey Mr. Famous Piano Player, go get my husband and Roxas please, we are going to eat soon."

"Mhmm, sure thing Mrs. Awesome cook slash aunt." Nina couldn't help smiling more; she loved Sora like her own son. He was such a lovable kid to her.

Sora knocked on his uncle's office door, "Gino, dinner is gonna be ready soon."

"Alright, thanks Sora, I'll be right out," Gino called back from behind the door.

Sora walked down the hallway to Roxas's room. He knocked on the door offhandedly. Now, maybe it was because Sora was feeling really comfortable today with where he was at or maybe it was because every other time he knocked on Roxas's door, he automatically got the 'Come in' answer, so he had just grown used to it. But anyway, Sora knocked on the door and started to open the door while saying, "Hey Roxas dinner should be ready soon so come…" Sora stopped short with what he was saying once he got a look at Roxas's current state.

Roxas was hunched over, sitting against the corner in his room, with his face in his hands, crying. Sora could hear the cries, they were just like his mother's: needing, wanting, they were the tears of a lonely person. Roxas heard Sora enter his room and quickly jumped up, wiping his face of all tears with his shirt sleeve.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked, obviously pissed and probably embarrassed that he was caught crying.

"Uhm, Roxas, are you okay? You can tell me if there is something wrong, I swear I wont tell anyone."

"I'm fine," Roxas muttered.

"No, seriously Roxas, you can tell me anything. I promise…."

"I said I was fine," Roxas said more angrily this time. No one said anything for a couple seconds; they both just stared at each other, trying to read the others thoughts. Roxas got fed up, and Sora noticed that what was coming next was something that really pissed Roxas off, something that probably had nothing to deal with why he was crying. His face turned to hate and anger, he had no more evidence, besides his still blood shot eyes, of crying. "You think you can just walk into my room and demand something like opening up to you and tell you everything on my mind!? Just because your parents are dead and now you live here doesn't mean that this is your home! My mom and dad just felt bad for you because it was either this or the foster home for you until you were eighteen, which even then, the foster home would have to throw you out on the streets to get on with your damned life."

Sora was shocked and hurt by the words Roxas had just thrown at him so suddenly. He didn't bother responding; he just calmly backed out of the room and was about to close the door when he softly mumbled, "Dinner is ready." He could hear his voice crack, but he closed the door and stood in the hallway.

He thought about everything Roxas had said. He thought about going into his room and closing himself in for the night. But he knew better than that. This wasn't middle school, Sora wasn't thirteen, and he understood why Roxas had said those things. He knew that they weren't true, he knew that Roxas really only said those things to hurt Sora's feelings, because he was upset about whatever it was that was upsetting him, and Sora had just walked in on him crying out over it: the new kid to the house with a fucked up past, a way too easy target for some mental abuse. But Sora was smart and strong, and understanding to just start moping around in his own sadness now because of Roxas. He knew now, more than ever, the best thing for him to do was love Roxas even more like his cousin, and his brother. He had to show him that he wasn't giving up, and that he wanted to be friends with Roxas more than anything.

Sora walked into the kitchen, holding himself up high and wearing a big smile. He grabbed two platters of food along with his aunt, and followed her into the dining room. The table was long, so that way they could use it for larger occasions, but only four chairs had plates sitting in front of them. Gino already sat at the head of the table reading something out of Bastion Times. Sora noticed the single plate set up on the right side of Gino and the other two set up on his other side. Sora chose wisely and sat at the further out plate setting of the pair on Gino's left side. He knew that his aunt would sit at the single setting and then Roxas would be forced to sit next to Sora.

"Alright, here we are." Nina sat at the seat Sora had guessed she would sit in. She looked around and asked, "Sora did you tell Roxas dinner was ready?" Sora nodded. "Hmph, well, ROXAS?! DINNER IS READY!" she yelled. There was something different about Nina's yell, it was more demanding than mad, but still frightening, and it always made you jump every time.

"Please Nina, I would like to have normal hearing at least until I'm done with my fifties, after that and once I retire you can damage my hearing all you want, because by then I wont want to listen anymore." Gino smiled and gave a wink to Sora, Sora let out a laugh and Nina just rolled her eyes.

Roxas walked into the dining room, and slowed once he saw Sora. Sora guessed that Roxas had thought he wouldn't be seeing Sora at dinner after what he said. Sora smiled at him. Roxas took his seat next to Sora, but made sure to slide himself further away from Sora, leaving almost a foot distance between them.

The family said grace then started passing around the platters of food to each other, scooping off what they wanted. "So, Sora, tomorrow is Thursday, the big day, your first day of Quincins High. Are you excited?" Gino asked but didn't look up from scooping food onto his plate.

"Yeah, I am, actually. I don't feel rushed by it though, which is probably a good thing."

"Oh, of course it is Sora, and I'm sure Roxas here will be more than happy to show you around the school, right hunny?" Nina gave Roxas a look that kind of said: 'Don't say no or else'

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure."

"Sora," Gino started talking again, now scooping the food into his mouth. He swallowed what was in his mouth, "this weekend I'm gonna leave you some cash, that way you can go down to the shops and get any supplies, and some new school clothes that you may need."

"Oh no Gino, you don't have to give me anything. I have some money left over that I saved. I can use that for the supplies and I don't need new clothes."

Gino raised his hand, "Nu-uh, it's the least I can do. It will be your chance to get to know the city."

"Which, by the way Sora sweetie, you should probably bring a friend with you; that way you don't get lost, someone who knows their way around well." Nina added worriedly. She didn't know what she would do if she found out that Sora was lost in the cold big city.

"Well Nina, I was just gonna ask, can I bring Roxas with me?" Roxas's head shot up.

"Yeah that's fine, Roxas knows the city well, and it will be good bonding time," Gino said.

Roxas sighed, "Fine."

"How about Saturday; maybe like around eleven we can leave? That way we can eat lunch out too."

"Sure," was the only thing Roxas responded with.

"Oh, that will be perfect," Nina added happily. "You two will finally get to know each other and become so close! Oh Roxas, god knows you need to get out more hunny."

Roxas stood up and walked out of the dining room. "Oh no Roxas, I didn't mean it to be offensive." The three of them jumped when they heard the door slam.

"He will be fine, hun." Gino said to his wife, patting her hand.

Sora knew better than to go to Roxas's room later that night and try asking him what was wrong again. He would just get another answer similar to the one he had gotten before. Instead, Sora left Roxas alone and didn't talk to him all the rest of the night.

He went to his room and got to bed early. Afterwards, he laid out his outfit for his first day of school. It was a tradition for him. But every other day he would just throw on whatever he got his hands on that morning. And because Sora was always out of it in the mornings, he wouldn't notice until later in the day that he would be wearing an outfit that didn't match at all, or two different colored socks.

Sora laid in bed thinking about tomorrow. He found himself growing a little excited at the thought of a new start at a new high school. Sure, it was November in his senior year again, but he still didn't see anything wrong with having fun with the time left in school. And who knows, maybe he would make a couple friends along the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) PLEASE READ! So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Sorry if it seems a little slow for you guys but I promise it will get better. Cx Review Review Review!


End file.
